Mascarade
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Et que tombe les masques... KuroxFye. One-Shot.


Mascarade.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, ils étaient arrivés en plein milieu d'une fête. Si populaire visiblement, que tous les hôtels afficher avec un bel ensemble « Complet » sur leurs portes. Mais le groupe avait au moins l'avantage de passer inaperçu… En effet, ici, chacun été déguisé, de façon plus au moins extravagante.

Comme a leur habitude, Kurogane affichait un air grognon, Shaolan été grandement intéressé par cette coutume, Sakura avait un peu sommeil et Fye courait partout avec Mokona.

Tout n'était que cri, musique, bonbons et cotillons… C'était Carnaval.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient déjà « costumés », le magicien éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de l'être encore plus. Sans leur demander leur avis, il coiffa chacun de ses compagnons d'un bonnet pourvu d'oreilles d'animaux.

-Une tite minette pour Sakura-Chan, un tit toutou pour Shaolan-Kun et….

-Un gros toutou pour moi, ca va, on a compris la chanson !

Fye répondit par un grand sourire railleur au ninja râleur. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il trouvait que ces animaux leur correspondait bien. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le monde de hôto, il faisait une fixation sur tout ce qui portait l'effigie d'un félin et d'un canidé.

Cela portait sur les nerfs de Kurogane à chaque fois.

-T'aurai pu trouver plus flatteur comme bestiole ! Un tigre ou un aigle par exemple !

Fye lui tapota le nez d'un air réprobateur et recula vivement, évitant un coup de sabre. Les mains derrière la nuque, en équilibre sur un poteau, il lui répondit d'un ton de professeur à son élève.

-Voyons Kuro-Chan… Un toutou est là pour protéger son maitre, aboyé sur les méchants, courir après la baballe, beaucoup se nourrir pour être grand, beau et fort… C'est ton portait craché, non ?

-Je ne cours pas après des baballes ! hurla Kurogane en tentant une nouvelle fois de raccourcir la vie de ce foutu magicien.

-Tu ne trouve pas que Mokona ressemble a un gros ballon blanc ? Et que tu passe ton temps à galoper derrière lui ?

-Mokona est une baballe~ Une groooosse baballe qui rebondit paaaaartout~

-VOS GUEULES !

Habitués à leurs chamailleries incessantes, Sakura et Shaolan ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Cela vous va à ravir, Sakura-Hime.

-A…A vous aussi Shaolan-Kun.

Ils étaient adorable tout les deux, a ne pas oser se regarder dans les yeux et rougissant comme des pivoines. N'importe qui aurait remarqué le fil ténu qui lier ces deux adolescents…et pourtant…. Une certaine personne avait décidé qu'ils ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble.

Fye trouvait cela triste. Mais il savait par expérience, que la vie, hélas, n'était pas toujours rose. C'était même un quasi-miracle si Fye pouvait encore sourire aujourd'hui, et surtout, oser taquiner d'autres personnes.

Il regarda le ninja du coin de l'œil, et ce dernier, se sentant observé, le lui rendis.

-Un problème ?

-Non, rien~

C'est alors que Shaolan avisa un hôtel, dépourvu de la moindre pancarte. C'était peut-être leur jour de chance ?

-Ho, je suis désolé, commença l'aubergiste, il me reste juste une chambre pour deux personnes.

-Même en se serrant ? Proposa Fye.

-Hélas, vous et votre compagnon en noir, vous êtes assez grands… Vous serez beaucoup trop a l'étroit avec ces deux enfants….

Shaolan soupira.

-Tant pis, merci beau…

Fye l'arrêta en posant son index sur le front de son jeune compagnon.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On est des grands garçons, Kuro-Myu et moi. On peut très bien dormir dehors.

-Mais…

-De toute les façons, Sakura commence déjà à partir pour le pays des rêves~

Shaolan eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne termine sur le plancher. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage, Fye saisit le bras de Kurogane et l'entraîna dehors. Ce ne fut que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il consentit à le lâcher.

-Pourquoi tu râle, Kuro-Chan ? Tu voulais dormir avec Sakura-Chan ?

-Arrête tes conneries ! Un ninja ca peut très bien crécher dehors !

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas le bonnet de toutou ?

-NON ! Et ne change pas de sujet !

Décidément, c'était toujours aussi plaisant de le faire enrager. Il ne marchait pas, il courait littéralement dans les trappes que Fye lui ouvrait.

Ils commencèrent à se promener parmi la foule, mais elle était tellement dense, que cela finis par relever de l'épreuve de force. D'un commun accord, Kurogane et Fye décidèrent de battre en retraite vers un des bars de la ville.

Les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient sans les gamins, ils n'avaient jamais grand-chose à se raconter. En général, Fye faisait la conversation pour deux, puis laisser le silence s'installer peu a peu devant le manque d'intérêt flagrant de Kurogane.

Sauf ce soir.

Parce que c'était la fête, que l'ambiance était remplie de rires et de cris de joie, le magicien avait décidé que son ninja préféré avait aussi le droit de s'amuser. De toute façon, rabâché à longueur de temps, ca finissait par donner des ulcères…

Un homme leur avait expliqué que lors de cette célébration, on avait l'occasion d'être une autre personne, que beaucoup d'excès étaient tolérés exceptionnellement… Le genre de chose à ne pas dire a un certain blond, qui en profita pour relancer son compagnon.

Au bout d'un moment, les nerfs de Kurogane lâchèrent. Il se tourna vers lui, et de la voix la plus froide dont il était capable :

-Et toi, tu l'enlève quand ton masque ?

-De quoi tu parles Kuro-Kuro ? Je n'en porte p...aie !

-Je te parle de celui ci, fit-il en lui tirant la joue.

Pour une fois, Fye ne pu rien répliquer, ni même mentir par l'esquisse d'un sourire comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se contentait de regarder le ninja, le bleu de ses yeux semblant pâlir davantage. Une fissure apparaissant dans ce fameux masque.

Kurogane consentit à relâcher sa joue pour éviter de déformer son joli minois de manière permanente, et retourna à sa boisson sans attendre de réponse.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à cacher mon jeu…..Kurogane.

La voix du magicien était neutre, sans malice aucune. Mais la fin de la phrase sonna comme un couperet pour le ninja. Il s'était aventuré en un terrain dangereux, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce mot.

-Ca se pourrait.

Il avala son verre d'un trait, et se resservis.

-Moi, au moins, je ne fuis pas.

Le raclement de la chaise sur le parquet passa inaperçu. Tout comme le nom du blondinet lorsque son compagnon lui cria après.

Trop tard. Il avait disparu parmi la foule, comme un songe qui s'évanouit au réveil.

-Et merde.

Il serra les poings. Il cogita quelques secondes….pour finalement lui courir après.

Peut-être que la providence avait voulu lui donner un coup de pouce car une fine pluie commença à tomber pour éclater en orage. En maugréant, la foule se dispersa, dégouté que la météo gâche ainsi la fête.

Kurogane pu ainsi chercher plus a son aise, aidé de son instinct de ninja. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il finit par le retrouver, adossé contre un mur, fixant le ciel.

-Hey, tu vas choper la crève.

Aucune réponse.

Il voulu lui saisir le bras, mais Fye se déroba une nouvelle fois, sans toutefois aller plus loin. Son visage était étrangement impassible, mais le coin de ses yeux rougis.

-Tu pleure….

-C'est la pluie.

-Je t'ai vexé ?

-Pas du tout.

Ils se toisèrent du regard durant un certain nombre de temps, aucun ne voulant laisser le dessus a l'autre. Kurogane traça alors une ligne sur le sol, du bout du pied.

-Ca, c'est la limite qui nous sépare tout les deux. A chaque fois que tu me donne un de ces surnoms ridicule et que je te laisse faire…Tu t'en rapproche un peu plus.

Fye haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Et moi…qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisse franchir la tienne ?

Le magicien eut le même regard que dans le bar. De la surprise…mêlé de peur. Peu importe sous combien de sourires il se cachait, l'attitude insouciante qu'il prenait pour toute les situations… Il n'arrivait pas à tromper la vigilance du ninja.

-Très bien. J'avance.

Fye recula, la peur se lisant à présent sur son visage.

-T'a…t'approches pas…

Sa supplique ne fut pas entendue.

-…s'il te plait….j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal…..

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Kurogane…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ca !

Cette fois Fye sursauta et évita la chute grâce au mur dans lequel il se cogna. Pour une fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom… Le voila qui se mettait à hurler.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux…

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en remarquant l'expression de son compagnon. Ils étaient de ceux qui se comprenaient d'un regard, même sans se connaître… Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'interpréter la lueur dans les pupilles carmines.

Leurs visages n'étaient à présent séparés que de quelques centimètres, lorsque le ninja repris la parole.

-Tu connais le synonyme de Carnaval, Fye ? C'est « Mascarade ». Ce que tu es. Une mise en scène trompeuse, une triste comédie dont tu veux être l'unique acteur. Mais a quoi ca t'avance s'il n'y a personne pour t'applaudir ? … C'est si plaisant que ca d'être tout seul ?....

Fye était prisonnier. De ces yeux rouge sang, des bras posés de chaque coté de son visage, de ses interrogations… auquel il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

-Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton genre ?...

Un faible sourire, une dernière tentative d'esquive…

-Si. Tu l'es.

…brisé par ces quelques mots… et le goût des lèvres étrangères sur les siennes.

_Fin_


End file.
